


Hair Too Long

by orphan_account



Category: Kasabian
Genre: Fluff, Hair-pulling, I WISH IT WASN'T, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2783714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serge needs a haircut. Or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair Too Long

“It’s getting long, you know,” Tom says, running his fingers through Serge’s dark locks, twirling the long ends that are past his neck.

Serge sighs. “I know. Gotta sort it out. Looks terrible now.”

Tom pulls his hand away from Serge’s hair, looking somehow shocked. “Not at all! Long is good. Plus, it’s rather sexy, y’know, when we do it, and I’m gripping your hair, if it’s long, and—“

“ _Don’t_ give me ideas.” Serge interrupts, lowering his head to rest his cheek on Tom’s head. 

“You think it is too, don’t you, you bastard?” Tom places his hand back on Serge’s hair and ruffles the thick locks. “Anyway, you’ll rock it, trust me.”

Serge chuckles. “Maybe. Better than you did?”

“Probably not.” Tom grins cheekily and kisses the corner of Serge’s mouth.

“Knew you’d say that, you twat.” Serge smiles and then presses a kiss to Tom’s forehead. He shuffles himself on the couch and starts leaving trails of little kisses down Tom’s face, his eyelids, his cheek, the bridge of his nose, his chin, and then nibbles on his lower lip.

“Mmmhmh.”

Serge then props himself up so now he’s on top of Tom, his lips never leaving the exposed skin. He kisses his neck in multiple spots, successfully escaping sweet small noises from Tom’s lips.

Tom subconsciously puts his hand on Serge’s hair, quietly smiling to himself as he remembers what he said earlier. He then tugs on it, hard enough to jerk Serge's head up, and Serge lets out an unexpectedly loud moan. 

They both stop momentarily to laugh at what just happened, Tom’s looking exceptionally pleased. “See? Told ya it’s sexy.” 

“I never said otherwise.” Serge says as he proceeds to kiss the rest of Tom’s body.


End file.
